


let´s talk about sex

by DannieCiora



Series: Malec Family AUs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: An unexpected visit from Max makes for an interesting evening conversation.





	1. Max has a question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fanfic I have wirtten in english which is not my first language so please be kind to me.
> 
> In this series Alec became immortal through Raziel. There will be a companion story in which I want to tell that story.
> 
> Also in this verse Max is like Magnus Bi.

Alec was making dinner for Magnus and himself who was brewing some potion for a client when a portal opened in the living room and Max stepped out. He closed the portal behind himself and flopped face first down on the today canary yellow sofa. “ Hey Blue do you wane stay for dinner?” “Hey Dad, yes please is Papa here?” “ He is in the study and should be out for dinner, do you wanne talk about it?” “After dinner and I´m sorry but I think only Papa can help with this problem.” “ Ok dinner should be ready in about half an hour.” “ Thanks Dad.” “ Can you set the table while I finish in here?” “Yes I`m actually a little embarrassed by it so can you not bring it up with Papa before dinner is finished.” “ Of course but you know your Papa and he is gonne suspect something is wrong when you just appear for dinner.” “ Yeah you`re right but one can hope.” Said Max with a little crocked smile on his face. “ What are you cooking anyway?” “ Chicken curry with rice and salad, Magnus dinner is ready” Called Alec while he was serving the chicken. “ Just a moment.” Called Magnus back and true to his word a minute later he walked out of his study. “ It smells good in here darling, oh hey blueberry what are you doing here for dinner have I missed something?” “ No not really I came by to talk to you from warlock to warlock.” Said Max and took his seat at the table. “ Sounds serious honey, can we discuss over dinner or would you like to postpone this till after dinner?” “After dinner would be great papa.” Said Max and helped himself to the chicken.  
After dinner was eaten and everyone had relocated to the Livingroom Magnus asked again “ So Blueberry out with it, we haven´t seen you in like a month and now you drop by for dinner what is going on What do you wane talk about with me that you couldn´t about with your dad?” Asked Magnus conjuring them all drinks. “ Sex” “ Excuse me?” Coughed Alec who had taken a sip of his wine. “ Max I don´t understand you are 150 years old we had the talk about 135 years ago and the other talk about 125 years ago, so I guess you have to elaborate.” Said Magnus more amused than anything. “ Well you know I met Aidan a few month ago and I love him and he loves me, so last night we went out on a date. After the date we were going to get drink at my apartment and he told me, that he wanted to go all the way with me and take the next step in our relationship. We had done other stuff before you know but it was his first time and I wanted to make it special for him. So I asked him what he wanted and he said everything. I could clearly see that he was nervous so I suggested we start with him topping.” Told Max and started blushing, Alec was coughing again. “ Alexander darling seriously we have sex for over 150 years now I thought you would be used to talking about it by now.” “ I am when it´s our sex life not my sons.” Said Alec recovering from coughing fit. “ Please continue blueberry and by the way you are turning purple.” Said Magnus and grabbed Alec`s hand. “ Well as I mentioned I suggested to bottom and he agreed. When…. When I climaxed I don´t know what happened but the next thing I know is that the curtains are on fire. Aidan didn´t see it and I extinguished the fire and everything was fine. But after a while we switched and I swear I was a gentleman but when I climaxed this time all the lightbulbs in the apartment blew and a whole city block was without light. Of course Aidan noticed that so I repaired the damage but because I didn´t know how to explain what happened and still can´t really I suggested we go to sleep and now here I am.” Concluded Max his story and looked hopeful to Magnus. “ I lost control didn´t I Papa?” “ It seems like it Max.” “ This has never happened to me before, did it happen to you and do know a way to stop it?” “ Well, ehm.. it happens to me, while I´m more experienced than I like to admit and before I met Alec had more partners than I like to admit I had never in my long life lost control, not until my first night with your dad. Blueberry I don´t know how to stop this because even after over 150 years I still loose control.” “ Wow ok but what do I do about Aidan?” “ Tell him what happened I mean it´s like the best compliment you can get from a warlock.” Advised Alec grinning at Magnus. “ Thanks dad.” “ And add wards to your bedroom, I know a few that could help. So are you happy sweety? You look like he makes you very happy.” Asked Magnus. “ Yes Papa he does make me happy and he is fairy so he is immortal like me, I know I sound like a fool when I say that I think that I can picture myself spending eternity with him.” “ No sweetheart you are not a fool to want eternity with someone you love. Said Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 135 years earlier Magnus and Max have the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two, I wanted to write about the actual talk and I wanted to have some family fluff so here it is and I hope you all enjoy.

135 years ago Max and Magnus have the talk

Max was 15 years now and Magnus thought it was time to have the talk with his youngest. He had spoken to Alec about it and Alec had agreed that it was indeed time. Max was now the same age his big brother Rafael was when they had the talk with him. This time though Manus would be doing it alone, with Rafael it was awkward because Alec couldn´t stop blushing alongside his son and they both agreed it would be better for Magnus to do this alone. “ Besides I have no experience with women like you” was Alec´s last argument.   
It was evening and they all just had dinner. Rafael was in his room chatting with his girlfriend on the phone and Alec was doing the dishes. He liked doing them the mundane way and would often be annoyed with Magnus if he snapped them clean. To him it was a waste of Magic. That left Max and Magnus alone at the dinner table. “ So Max you are 15 now and we think it is time for you and me to have a talk, don`t you agree.” “ Papa do we have to?” “Yes Max we have where do you want to have this conversation? I for one would prefer the living room and a drink.” “ Living room would great Papa do I get a drink too?” “ No, but you could persuade me to get us some ice cream from Switzerland as a compromise?” “ Oh ice cream yes.” Cheered Max and settled himself in one of the lounge chairs. After he conjured up the ice cream with two spoons and made a drink for himself Magnus started. “ Blueberry the first thing I want to tell you is that sex is an intimate act and it affects you on an emotional level whether you want it or not. I had so many meaningless, empty one night stands before I met your dad and I just want you to know, that it affects you regardless. You should be aware of this. The second thing I want to tell you is that you are immortal and you are going to have to decide with whom you want to share this experience with and who is not worthy of this form affection from you. Than Blueberry it is always some kind of affection, if not affection it is at least attention. The third thing..” “ Papa do you have a list you are going down?” “ Yes Blueberry I do, ay I continue now?” “ Yes.” Said Max and grabbed the still cold ice cream which wouldn´t melt thank to a bit of magic. “ Ok where was I? Oh yes, the third thing I want to tell you is that consent is the most important part and remember that consent can always and mean always be revoked. Your partner and you have the right to say no at any given point and I mean any, did I make myself clear on this?” “ Yes Papa” “ Good, because there is nothing more toxic in a relationship than not given consent. So that were the three points I wanted to tell you before we go into the technicalities of it all, questions so far?” “ You sounded like you knew what it…. It was like to not have consent?” “ Yes Blueberry unfortunately I have experience as for technicalities…” Alec listened if could join them or not after he finished with the dishes. He could hear Magnus rambling on about one thing or the other and decided it would be best to see if Rafael was still up for the rematch in chess that he lost to Alec quite spectacular. “ Hey Raf you up for a rematch?” He asked his son knocking on his doorframe. “ Yes dad just a second I`m researching something for rune studies but I can`t seem to get a grip on it would you mind helping me?” “ Of course not show me what you got.” Replied Alec and sunk down on Rafael´s bed besides him and took the book he presented to him. “ It´s about the alliance rune we are supposed to write about the affects it has on the people who apply it but dad I never applied the rune before how can I describe something without having it experienced before?” “ Ok we can change that after your brother and Papa are done we are going to ask them if one of them is going to apply this rune with you and then you can describe the effects ok?” “ Yes thanks dad, ehm.. is Max getting the talk? Because you are avoiding the living room.” “ You got me, yeah he is.. so in the meantime how about that rematch you owe me?” “Sure dad.”  
Back in the living room Max´s head was swimming with everything his papa was telling him. “ So Max do have any questions?” “ Asked Magnus although he could see that Max was trying to process everything he just learned. “ Yes I have a question, you talked about girls and that´s good but ehm….” “ Max please breath you are getting purple what is it…?” “ Do you have a boys version of this talk?” “ A boys…. Oh you could have stopped me if I didn´t need to talk about girls.” Smiled Magnus. “No you did.. I mean I need to hear both versions ?” “ Are you asking me or telling me Max?” “ I´m telling you that I´m bisexual like you and need to hear both versions of this talk please.” Said Max and took a big spoon full of Ice cream to hide the fact that he wanted to sprint from the room in total embarrassment. “ Ok I can tell you the boys version too, this one will be shorter because we covered a lot already.” And Magnus began with the second talk about technicalities.  
When everything that needed to be addressed was addressed Magnus went to get Rafael and Alec from Rafael´s room where they were perched over a chess board and stared at it as if it could win them a war. “ Guys we have ice cream in the living room if you want any.” He smiled when he received cheers from both his son and his husband.   
“ Magnus, Max Rafael here needs a partner for the alliance rune, would one of you help him out?” Asked Alec while he helped himself to some ice cream. A drink appeared in his hand shortly after. “ Of course I need something else to think about for a little while.” Grinned Max and walked over to Rafael who was fishing for his stele. “ Do you want us to demonstrate?” Asked Magnus. “ That would be nice I have never drawn this rune before.” “ Ok Alec it would be my pleasure.” Grinned Magnus and sat in the lap of Alec. Alec took hold of his stele and drew the rune one Magnus and then himself. At once he could feel the tingle of his husband´s magic flowing through his veins. They both grinned at each other and watched with smiles on their faces as their sons copied their action.  
“ So Rafael I think you have a essay to write and a brother to interview so we leaf you two too that while I proof to Max the efficiency of my before described sound barrier.” And with that Magnus took hold of Alec´s hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
